


It's you, it's you, it's all for you, Everything I do, I tell you all the time, Heaven is a place on earth with you, Tell me all the things you wanna do

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (I really wanted to write an angry jealous Niall), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Niall, Cheating, First time bottom Zayn, M/M, Or sort of cheating, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not suprised Niall's pissed, like Niall's usually laid back and chill, you couldn't piss him off even if you kicked him in the nuts (he'd mostly just curse and pretend he was dying for the rest of the day), but he's so obviously insecure about he and Zayn's - relationship? Friends-with-benefits thing? - and, yeah, Zayn ain't suprised at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's you, it's you, it's all for you, Everything I do, I tell you all the time, Heaven is a place on earth with you, Tell me all the things you wanna do

**Author's Note:**

> First time bottom!zayn literally has my heart, okay, guys, okay. A little angsty and a lot of jelous/angry!Niall.
> 
> This is probably the shitest thing I've ever written.

It's not really Zayn's fault, is the thing. He told the fucker he had a boyfriend, but here he was, pressed into the sticky wall of a shity, filthy bar with some guy grinding against him with his tongue down Zayn's throat.

He's not suprised Niall's pissed, like Niall's usually laid back and chill, you couldn't piss him off even if you kicked him in the nuts (he'd mostly just curse and pretend he was dying for the rest of the day), but he's so obviously insecure about he and Zayn's - relationship? Friends-with-benefits thing? - and, yeah, Zayn ain't suprised at all.

He ends up getting sucked of the pub's dirty bathroom before he goes home, which, yeah, okay, he could've stopped, but he was being spiteful. 

Niall's so pissed, his face is red and his eyes are wild, and Zayn's actually scared he's fucked up big time, like 'getting kicked out' big time.

"What the fuck, Zayn!"

Niall's, god he looks murderous, and Zayn gulps audibly, his eyes wide as saucers.

"I can't believe you! Why would you even - God, what's the matter with you, huh? Why are such a fucking arsehole?"

Zayn opens his mouth to speak but Niall doesn't even let him.

"Do I mean that little to you, huh? Fuck!"

"I-"

"Don't even, Zayn, just get the fuck out, would you! Get the fuck out! Go back to that whore in the club!"

"Niall, stop." Zayn says, eyes wider, chest aching. Fuck, he's messed up. Big fucking time.

"No, Zayn! You stop!" Niall curls his hands in the snaps of Zayn's jacket and throws him back into the wall, Zayn's head snapping back into it violently. The fire in Niall's eyes dim a bit when he's realised what he's done, realised that he could do some really damage when he's so strong and Zayn's just so thin and small, but Zayn groans, and it's certainly not a bad groan. "Fuck, you're a slut, Zayn, getting off on this."

Niall's not like this, he's soft and pliant and warm, takes Zayn's cock like a pro, but he's different now, strong, big, hard. "Niall, God, Niall, I'm so sorry."

Niall swallows, presses his face into Zayn's neck. "God, Zayn, I hate what you do to me. I get so mad, so jealous. You're mine. Fucking mine."

Zayn whimpers. "Niall, I'm so sorry, I should've tried harder, I know, I'm so, so, so sorry."

Niall sighs. "I know. But, Zayn, you..."

Zayn nods. He knows.

"I'm so mad, Zayn, so fucking angry with you." Niall pulls away from Zayn, his face still red, his jaw tight. "In the lounge, pants down."

Zayn sucks in a deep breath, eyes wide. "Yeah, yeah."

He slides out from under Niall and goes into the lounge room, tugging his jeans and pants down, doesn't give himself even a second of doubt as Niall sits on the couch, calmer, less red, and Zayn carefully drapes himself over Niall's lap.

He takes it, the hits, tries to keep quiet, only legs of a few gasps, a sob or two as his arse gets hot and red.

Is around forty when Niall decides he's had enough, running his hands over Zayn's cheeks, pinching the skin. "I hate how much I love you." He says it real quiet like, breathy, and Zayn kinda wants to cry.

"I'm sorry, Niall, god, I'm so sorry."

Niall nods, helps Zayn lift himself up onto his knees on the couch, presses a kiss to Zayn's mouth. Both their faces are wet but they don't even really give it any thought, tugging hard at each other, undoing buttons, tugging off clothes until Zayn's kneeling over Niall, both naked and hard and red.

"Arms and knees," Niall says breathlessly into Zayn's mouth, and Zayn complies, turns and gets onto his forearms, pressing his face into the couch as Niall takes his arse into his hands. "God, Zayn."

There's absolutely no finesse or technique to the way Niall fingers him, hard and rough and long and delicious until Zayn's begging for it, whimpering into the couch.

"God, Niall, please. Pleasepleaseplease."

Niall just pushes his cock into Zayn's lose, wet, red hole, bottoms out and purposely presses the head into Zayn's prostate, hard, stays there until Zayn's clenching his arse around Niall. The first thrust is rough, pushing Zayn into the side of the couch, and the seconds the same, the third, the fourth, a punishing pace that has Zayn whining and moaning into the couch until Niall curls his fingers in Zayn's hair and tugs him up.

"God, Niall, fuck, please."

Zayn braces his hands on the couch and arches his back into Niall's thrusts, whimpering and biting his lips raw, red. Niall wraps his free hand around Zayn's ankle and widens his legs, fucking up into Zayn. Its so hot and rough and it feels so fucking good.

"God, baby, you're so fucking good."

Zayn whimpers again, mouth open wide, eyes squeezed closed. "Niall, please, God, I wanna come so bad."

"You wanna come, baby? Wanna come for me? Wanna get all messy for me, darling?"

Zayn cries out as Niall tugs hard at his hair and his cock jerks, come spilling from the head into his skin and the sheets, clenching rhythmically around Niall's own cock.

"God, Zayn, fuck." Niall pulls out and turns Zayn onto his back, kneeling up against Zayn chest and jerking his cock over Zayn's face until he comes on Zayn's cheeks, lips and chin.

Zayn grins sleepily up at Niall and it's almost obscene with all the white splashes on his face. "Gross."

"You love it." Niall laughs, reaching for the tissues on the coffee table, wiping Zayn clean.

Zayn smiles wider, blinks sleepily and leans up for a kiss. "Love you."

Niall smiles softly. "Sap." He tosses the tissue onto the table and lies on Zayn's front. "Love you, too, baby."

"I'm sorry, Niall, I really am, I never should have let him touch me."

Niall rests his chin on top of his forearm on Zayn's chest and smiles. "It's alright, baby, honest, I freaked out a lot."

"You had a right to."

"It doesn't matter anymore, yeah, you're mine, and I'm yours."

"Now who's the sap?"

Niall laughs and pounces on Zayn, tickling him until he's giggling and gasping for breath, calling out for mercy.

Niall collapses on Zayn's chest and laughs, breathing heavily. "Love you."

"Love you more."

"Love you most."


End file.
